


A Losing Battle.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tickling, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, goofy/playful kiss, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: “Don’t you dare,” he didn’t need to look up from his book to know that the man was grinning ridiculously at him over the end of the bed. Semi could see it in his mind. Those bright, golden eyes filled with mischief, brows angled low in a sinister line as the bottom half of his face was hidden by the mattress. A barely audible shuffle signaled to him that Bokuto was crawling along the edges of the bed, drawing closer as silently as he could.Request from tumblr on my kiss meme (requests closed for now).





	A Losing Battle.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Ticklish Semi is a hc of mine. I dunno why, but him being ridiculously ticklish is just amusing for me.

Their apartment was rather quiet, a first sign that not all was right for Semi. 

Sipping at his tea he strained his ears to listen, becoming more and more suspicious that he could hear his own breathing rather than the video game Bokuto had been playing in the living room just minutes earlier. There was no music, no sound effects, no movement aside from the clinking of his mug and the rustle of Semi turning the pages of his novel. 

As if sensing the presence now crawling across their carpeted floor, Semi sighed, rolled his eyes and turned the page. Without looking in Bokuto’s direction Semi directed a stern tone towards his boyfriend.

“Don’t you dare,” he didn’t need to look up from his book to know that the man was grinning ridiculously at him over the end of the bed. Semi could see it in his mind. Those bright, golden eyes filled with mischief, brows angled low in a sinister line as the bottom half of his face was hidden by the mattress. A barely audible shuffle signaled to him that Bokuto was crawling along the edges of the bed, drawing closer as silently as he could.

“I mean it Kou,” Semi saw movement from the corner of his eye as Bokuto’s head popped up to look at him the same way it had at the end of the bed. Golden eyes flaring and burning vibrantly with excitement, probably an eye wiggle would be sent his way if he looked over at the big goof. But Semi knew better than to look, fought against the burning urge to quickly glance over. Instead he forced himself to stare at the words on the page in front of him, not really seeing them anymore, as he continued with the warning tone held sternly in his voice.

“I said don’t,” Bokuto moved up to his knees, elbows resting on the mattress as he continued to stare Semi down. The intense gaze boring holes into him, sending his nerves into a vibrating mess as Semi began to anticipate the oncoming attack.

“I swear to god Koutarou,” Semi finally lowered the book, sticking a bookmark into the page he was on before setting it aside. He still refused to look in the others direction though, knowing all too well this was an already losing battle on his part. Bokuto moved so that he was crawling on top of the bed, slowly moving over until he was next to Semi.

Gently he tugged Semi by his legs until he was laying on the bed, throwing the extra pillow he’d been using to prop himself up while reading, over the edge. Semi turned his head to stare at their window so he wouldn’t look at him. Bokuto wasn’t discouraged though as he straddled Semi’s thighs and sat back to look over him, fingertips lightly playing with the hem of Semi’s shirt. The brush of rough, calloused fingers already causing him to squirm and bite back giggles. 

Anyone who knows Semi well, quickly finds out he’s extremely sensitive to touch and is ridiculously easy to tickle. 

Bokuto loves to take full advantage of it at moments. Like now apparently.

“If you fucking do it, I will never fuck you again Bokuto,”

“You don’t mean that,” Bokuto’s voice was low, rumbly and purposefully sensual. He knew it would cause multiple effects to Semi’s body and mind when he used that voice. Semi bit back the groan that rose in his throat as he twitched and jerked as he tried to move away from Bokuto’s barely there touch. The mix of arousal, annoyance and humour causing a raging, and very confusing, storm to surge through his body. Semi only had one more move up his sleeve to ward off Bokuto’s attack, and it was a gamble. A 50/50 shot.

“Fine. Bokuto Koutarou, if you do it, and you damn well know what I’m talking about, I, Semi Eita, will never cook for you,” he was breathless as he spat out the words, finally turning to look directly into the flashing gaze staring down intently at him. Bokuto hesitated, his hands having exposed Semi’s chest and, somehow, also pushed down his sweats until his hip bones were exposed and a light patch of hair just above his groin stuck out. 

For a moment Semi figured he’d won, the fire in Bokuto’s eyes dulling to a yellow-brown tone as he stared down at Semi. Until a slow growing grin resurfaced, one brow twerking up. “Ever. Again,” Semi practically begged the words out, losing all sense of fight as Bokuto licked across his teeth like a predator. A low, guttural hum releasing from deep within his throat.

“Hmm… Worth it,”

“No!” Semi surged up, trying to buck Bokuto off of him but Bokuto was too solidly built compared to him, he was also too fast, catching Semi’s flaily hands easily. He grasped Semi’s wrists in a firm grip and forced them down by his sides. Semi watched in horror as Bokuto’s head went down to leave open mouthed, wet kisses between Semi’s pecs. The instant Bokuto’s lips brushed against his skin Semi’s nerves screamed and twitched as squeals and tortured giggled fell from his mouth along with his protests.

“Shhh-top!” he tried to kick at Bokuto to get him off of him but Bokuto just slid down further on his thighs all but stilling him completely as his broad chest helped hold down his hips. Semi’s chest and lungs began to burn, throat becoming scratchy as his voice grew in pitch. Bokuto moved lower and lower, going from one side to the next with open mouthed kisses, darting his tongue out only when he reached a particularly sensitive area to add to the torture. Semi begged again for him to stop in a breathless whoosh of air.

“Not yet,” Bokuto continued to use that sensual, deep voice as he moved to the most sensitive area on Semi, hip hips.

“Aaaaah! No Bo!” refusing to stop Bokuto hovered over one of the sharp dips of Semi’s hip, eyes flicking up to look at him through thick, grey lashes as a devilish smirk crossed his slick lips. Semi shook his head furiously, tugged at the hands holding his wrists hostage so hard they may bruise later. Bokuto ignored him and swooped his head down, loose strands of his multi-toned hair brushing over Semi’s already abused skin causing him to squeal and vibrate. Then a laugh filled scream echoed through the room when Bokuto grazed his teeth along the bone, followed by a suck against the area and ending with a long lick of Bokuto’s tongue.

Tears sprang to his eyes and fell from the corners when Semi slammed them shut and twitched from head to toe, soft chuckles leaving him in hitched breaths. Bokuto lifted himself away and waited for Semi to calm a bit before moving on to the other hip.

“Ahaha! Sto-hop!”

“Y’know what I want,” Semi shook his head violently from side to side. He knew what Bokuto wanted him to do, but he fucking refused to give in.

“N-noho!”

“Yes,” the bastard then nuzzled his nose back and forth from hip to hip, the tip of it barely touching Semi’s skin and causing his while body to surge up against the tactic.

“No! Plea-ah!” Semi lost, utterly and completely. The grossest sound erupted from his mouth, echoed around the room before coming back to haunt him. Bokuto began shaking with laughter at his own victory, releasing Semi’s hands and pulling his legs open so he could lay in between them. Groaning in embarrassment Semi threw his arms over his eyes as he felt Bokuto’s head lay against his still sensitive stomach, the muscles rippling against the action. He could feel Bokuto’s loving gaze on him as Semi tried to catch his breath, throat burning.

Once the twitching stopped and his lungs barely burned Semi lowered one arm to swat at Bokuto, grumbling out nonsense. Bokuto chuckled at the action and simply laid a hand on top of the arm that smacked him, rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin and disturbing the short patch of hair along the limb.

“I love it when you snort,”

“You’re as ass,”

“My ass it fant-ass-tic,” Semi groaned and cringed at the pun, knowing full well Bokuto got it from Tendou.

“I fucking hate you,”

“No you don’t,”

“No I don’t.”


End file.
